


Returning Home

by GunmetalCyanide



Series: 365 Days of Writing [16]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragon Hanzo, Knight McCree, M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunmetalCyanide/pseuds/GunmetalCyanide
Summary: Jesse and Hanzo make their way back to the Kingdom that Hanzo calls home and Jesse is no closer to learning anything than he was before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Since ya'll got so thirsty for more Fairy Tale McHanzo, I am here to oblige. Also, there is a very real possibility that this is going to spawn a full story... What have I done.
> 
> Continuation of [Rescue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9341117)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://fuckyourcalibrations.tumblr.com)

Jesse walked alongside Hanzo, looking at the prince as he held the reigns of his horse. Hanzo kept his eyes forward, seemingly unbothered by the knight’s eyes on him, which worked for Jesse because it gave him time to admire the prince. Hanzo’s features were serious, much more serious than Genji’s. Genji’s features reminded Jesse more of a kid who was waiting for someone to stumble into his prank, where Hanzo’s features were more like a disapproving father’s. Either way, Hanzo was beautiful.

“Are you going to stare the entire way there?” Hanzo asked, causing Jesse to jerk his head forward, looking toward their destination.

“Sorry,” he muttered. Hanzo shook his head and they continued to walk in silence for a little while longer before Jesse spoke again. “You’re a dragon?”

“Yes and no,” Hanzo answered. His tone told Jesse that he’d give no more information about it, but that had never stopped Jesse before.

“So... Are you going to elaborate on that?” he asked. The elder brother looked at him and, for just a moment, Jesse caught sight of the same deviousness that he had spotted in Genji.

“No,” Hanzo responded, looking forward again, his lips curled upward ever so slightly. Jesse grinned back.

“Why’d you end up leavin’ anyway? The king and queen didn’t seem worried or anything, but Genji started tryin’ to get people to come get you. Was it a joke or somethin’?” Hanzo looked over, his previous mirth gone.

“Murdering people who apart of my kingdom is not something I would joke about,” he responded, his voice cold. “As to why I left, that is harder to explain. Genji will leave too, one day.” Hanzo looked forward again, something moving into his gaze that Jesse didn’t understand. He wondered if this had anything to do with what he had seen in the castle, with the giant blue-scaled dragon, with the way that Hanzo seemed more upset about Genji having to leave than he did about the idea that the two of them leading knights to their death was just a joke.

“I didn’t mean...”

“I know. You did not know. We should hurry and get back. It gets cold at night.” Hanzo began to run, moving almost impossibly fast. Jesse blinked, watching as Hanzo grew further and further away. He grinned faintly and swung into the saddle of his horse, urging the creature on. The horse made a noise and began to run after Hanzo, toward the castle looming in the distance.


End file.
